Unwanted but Much Needed attention
by acaigirl
Summary: warning story contains spanking of a minor slight spin on Angel's reality. Fred never becameIllyria… that concept sucked… Don't particularly care for theCordeliaConnor or AngelCordelia ship… kinda gross. Angel still takesover wolfram and hart but this is
1. Angel takes a stand

Unwanted but Much Needed Attention

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, Joss Whedon owns them but didn't treat  
em right so I'm stealing them…. "J/P" still don't own them. Warning this story does contain Corporal Punishment of a minor. If you don't like the subject matter don't read the story. Flamers will be laughed at.

Unwanted but much needed attention

Angel Investigations 6pm; Connor is preparing to go out

Connor was lacing up his boots ready to leave the hotel when Angel  
comes out of his office and waylays him at the door. "Where do you  
think you are going, young man?"

Connor didn't even turn around to reply; "Out, not that's its any of  
your business"

Angel replies; "Oh really… why is that Connor?"

Connor turns and with a hate filled look says "You're not my father!  
And I don't have to answer to you."

" I'm not your father hmm… Well I do have custody of you and I want to  
know where you're going to be" Angel said.

Angel crosses his hands over his chest. "What are the rules about  
leaving the hotel Connor Stephen?"

"God, do we have to go through this every time I want to leave this  
hell hole?" Connor stated sullenly. "I'm going out, okay?"

"Out where?" Angel said.

"I was gonna go to the mall and chill with some friends, then I was  
gonna go to the skate park, and if there is any time between that and  
my ridiculous curfew I'm going to the arcade. Anymore questions?" said  
Connor in a bored tone of voice.

"That sounds like a busy plan of action Connor, but you haven't  
answered my previous question; what are the rules about leaving the  
hotel?" said Angel sternly

"Whatever man, what's your problem?"

"My problem? My Problem is your attitude young man!" Angel said in an  
agitated voice.

"It seems to me that you have a hard time answering that first  
question, for curiosity sake when was the last time you picked up a book?

"It's funny you should ask that Angel, last week when you grounded me,  
I was so bored I picked up a book called the Watchers Diary, yeah I  
learned all about you. How many people did you kill exactly? I kinda  
lost track.", Said Connor in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"What I did, or did not do has nothing to do with you, It doesn't  
excuse your behavior at all."

"Yes it does! You are such a hypocrite, always lecturing me about  
right and wrong, good and bad; all that fight the good fight pile of  
crap you're always heaping on me, not anymore" Connor turns to leave

He fires his last salvo at Angel "Oh I almost forgot, Its career day  
at school next week, I thought you could come in and tell everyone how  
great it is to be a vampire, Are we done here?"

"No, you're not going out, you can take your disrespectful butt  
upstairs before I decide that you need an attitude adjustment" Angel said.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me"

"Oh, I kid you not, First and foremost you go nowhere without  
informing me where you will be, who you will be with and what time you  
expect to be back" Connor got an angry look on his face. "Secondly,  
going out is a privilege not a right, and you have demonstrated to me  
with your attitude and your basic regard to the rules that you don't  
deserve that privilege"

"Obviously being grounded last week taught you nothing about your  
attitude. You better head on upstairs before I take a more hands on  
approach. You won't enjoy the consequences if I have to tell you  
again." said Angel.

"This is so unfair that I'm stuck with you for a guardian, I hate my  
life!" Connor stomps up the stairs muttering under his breath the  
whole way.

Angel shrugs his shoulders smirking "Oh and Connor, If I find out  
you've left your room or the hotel after I told you no, I will blister  
your backside"

Connor didn't turn around or respond he continued his way to his room.


	2. Laying down the law

Disclaimer: Angel doesn't belong to me duh!

AN: I have a slight spin on Angel's reality. Fred never became  
Illyria… that concept sucked… Don't particularly care for the  
Cordelia/Connor or Angel/Cordelia ship… kinda gross. Angel still takes  
over wolfram and hart but this is what allows him to bring Connor back  
in to his life relatively sane and in Angel's guardianship. Connor is  
15 (like I thought his character was until they made him "18") Angel  
secretly had Fred develop a surgical implant that acts like the gem of  
Amarra (allows vampires to walk in the sun). So now that the  
housekeeping is taken care of…On with the story!

Angel returns to his office to work on a case, really what he is  
hoping is that he is giving Connor enough time to cool off. He decides  
to stop stalling and beard the angsty lion in his den. Angel knocks on  
the door "Connor, may I come in?" he is answered by a burst of angry  
rock music. "Okay I guess that a yes", angel mutters to himself. Angel  
opens the door and walks in.

"Connor, you know it's really rude not to respond to my knock" angel  
says to the sullen teen

"You came in uninvited, and you can leave the same way you came in"  
Connor answered

"I'm only going to warn you one more time Connor, cool it with the  
attitude cuz you ain't gonna like the consequences"

"Whatever" Connor replied.

"You know I came up here to make peace, offer you a little amnesty,  
forget it now. Consider yourself grounded from any and all fun for the  
next week buddy boy. It's school and home that's it. No friends, no  
phone, no radio, no tv. This room will be your existence." Angel  
turned to leave "You better stay in this room and don't go wandering  
Connor, I mean it" Angel is once again greeted by silence.

3AM

Connor is sneaking out of the hotel from his 3rd story window.  
Superboy jumps from the window to the street below with no hint of  
fear. He's off to a demon club, where the fighting is live and the pay  
is good. Unbeknownst to Angel this is a favorite spot of Connor's that  
he goes to nightly to defend his title as the destroyer. Connor knows  
he has until 7 to get back home before the hotels occupants are awake  
and ready to start the day.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Demon of all ages, are you ready for tonight's  
match? we have Klorich the crusher vs the undefeated Destroyer.  
Tonight's show is going to be a little different tonight. First the  
opponents will be running a gauntlet and after they will meet in hand  
to hand combat in a fight to the death! Place your bets" Willie (owner  
of the fight club and brother to Billy in sunnydale who owns the  
spike's favorite bar)

Meanwhile at the hyperion, Angel is restless, the clock reads 5:45 he  
will be awake to see the dawn. He decides to visit Connor to check on  
him. God knows the kid is only peaceful and (ahem sorry) Angelic when  
he's sleeping. Angel pushes open the door and to his surprise he sees  
no sleeping son, just an empty bed "Yeah, I'm gonna make sure that  
little brat won't enjoy sitting in the near future" Angel curses to  
himself as he gets his duster and heads out into the dawn to find his  
son. He gets his son's scent in the air and is soon on a chase.

He finds himself outside of Willy's Club "Nah, it can't be, he isn't  
that dumb is he?" Angel says to himself. He walks into the club past  
the menacing bouncer and see's Connor in the final battle to the  
death. His heart leaps into his mouth and is poised and ready to jump  
into ring when Connor dealt Klorich his death blow.

"Can you believe it ladies and gentlemen? It's a record 15 straight  
wins for the Destroyer!" Willie raises Connor's hand in victory.  
Suddenly the atmosphere changed, Onlookers witnessed a stillness in  
the victor, for he smelled a familiar scent "Angel" connor breathed  
out fear tightening his throat.

Angel stood there with his eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. He was  
one pissed vampire/father. He pointed his index finger at Connor and  
then sharply pointed to the floor next to him. (Classic here NOW!  
Gesture) The crowd parted like the red sea and whispers of Angelus  
raced throughout the club. Connor began his death walk to Angel. He  
swore he heard the dirges playing his death knell. He was a dead man  
walking.

"Get your ass into the car and don't say a word" Angel Growled. He  
helped propel Connor on his way with a powerful swat to his  
hindquarters. The words Connor wanted to speak got trapped in his  
throat. The ride home to the hotel was a silent one.

"Connor go upstairs right now and put your nose in the corner" said Angel

"Are you crazy? I'm not doing that baby crap" replied Connor

Angel was at his side in the blink of an eye he placed 5 stinging  
swats that lifted Connor off his feet " OW!" Connor yelped. "I didn't  
ask you, I told now move your scrawny ass up those stairs, believe me  
you don't want to add any more licks to the total that you are already  
going to receive for the fiasco tonight. I'm hanging on to my calm  
right now by a thread, you don't want me laying into you now"

Connor raced up the stairs and put himself in the corner. He decided  
to go for self preservation and cooperate for now. Fifteen minutes  
passed, and Angel ascended the stairs with a firm resolve in his step.  
He walked into the room without knocking. "Sit down, shut up Daddy's  
talking" Said Angel

"You're..-" Connor started "Shut it!" Angel interrupted "Sit" " I  
tried to play the nice guy Connor, I've tried talking, grounding,  
trying to take the typical new age approach to parenting with you  
Connor." Angel pacing in front of Connor. "No more though! I'm an old  
school kinda guy Connor, I'm through playing the role of your  
"friend". You crossed a line pal. How dare you leave this hotel after  
I expressly forbid you to leave here?! You've snuck out of this hotel  
15 times from a third story window! You must have lost your mind. You  
went to Willie's Club of all the places on earth. You walked blindly  
into a demon hotspot with no regards to your safety. What do you have  
to say for yourself?!" Angel berated Connor.

"I don't have to answer to you. I already told you your not my-" said  
connor

"Father? That's it, I'm going to teach you a lesson I learned from my  
own father at your age, I now have a little sympathy for my father  
after what I put him through"

"Get over here" Angel grasped Connor in an inescapable grip and yanked  
him over his knee. Connor tried to struggle free but Angel's grasp was  
too strong. He jerked Connor's pants and boxers to his knees and  
landed the first swat. SWAT! "No 15 year old son of mine will be  
roaming the streets late at night, especially to a place like  
Willie's" Angel landed a circuit of swats, swatting his rump in the  
same spot twice and moving around and around paying close attention to  
the undercurve of his butt and the crease of his thighs. Connor tried  
to be stoic but the pain was too much. Within minutes he was yelping  
and squirming to no avail. Angel hit his mark every time.

"You will not be disrespectful and you will not break your grounding,  
You will be a model citizen for the next two weeks, your grounding has  
been doubled for your disobedience" Angel steeled himself for the last  
part of Connor's punishment. From his back pocket he pulled out an oak  
hairbrush. "You. Will. Not. Put. Your. Life. In. Danger. For. A.  
Contest. Or. For. Thrills" with those last flurries of swats Angel  
brought the spanking to an end. Connor was crying hard and lying limp  
over Angel's lap. Angel gently rubbed his back in circles hoping to  
cause some of the tears to abate. Angel then lifted Connor and  
adjusted his clothes. He plopped him down on the bed to sit on his  
sore bottom while he finished the rest of his lecture.

"Connor, I love you, because I love you, I'm going to save you from  
yourself." Angel crossed his arms across his chest " I want you to  
grow into a decent man. There is a new world order here. If you speak  
it will be in a respectful and polite or you find yourself punished  
again. When you are free to leave again you are required to write a  
detailed note about your whereabouts. Am I clear?"

"Yes Angel I understand" Connor sniffled " I mean it Connor swift and  
precise punishment, No hesitation, no exceptions" "I will make today's  
punishment look like a teddy bear's picnic if I ever hear a word about  
you sneaking out or going to Willie's, Understand?"

"Yeah Angel I hear you, I'm sorry, I wont do it again" angel nodded  
his head "Good heed my words. Go to sleep I'll see you later on today"  
Angel put his hand on the knob to leave "Later Dad" Angel paused in  
shock, he whipped around but Connor was already asleep. He left for  
his room in the basement with a smile on his face (that's saying  
something for mr broody pants)


	3. The disclosure

Angel Surely doesn't belong to me. Damn!

Needs (The next day)

The gang gathered in the lobby of the hyperion. Connor came in with a sulky look on his face. He looked like he had a rough night. Spike was lounging in the leather sectional. Fred and Gunn were cuddling on the love seat. Wesley and Lorne was sitting on opposite ends of the couch and Cordelia was behind the desk. Angel walked in from the elevator looking like a broody beefcake.

"Good Morning Guys, we have a lot to discuss today. The first order of business is a little housekeeping. Connor the sulky boy wonder over there is grounded for 2 weeks. That means no tv, no radio, No Patrolling!"

"What?!", Connor exclaimed jumping up angrily

"Sit! You brought it on yourself. Nobody told you to sneak out after I told you not to. Nobody told you to lie to me for 15 weeks going to a demon bar owned by Billy's cousin and fighting for your life-" Angel  
was interrupted by Spike

"Blimey Billy's cousin owns a bar?! How come I didn't hear anything about this?" Spike said.

"That's not the point Spike!" He turned to Connor and pointed his index finger "You don't have a leg to stand on young man, if you don't watch it you won't have a butt to sit on either" Connor flopped down  
onto the chair disgruntled. "Get used to this place Boyo because you will be staying with Lorne  
while Cordy comes patrolling with us."

"Wait a minute Angelcakes are you sure you want to leave junior demon-hater with me?" Lorne piped up

"Yeah I don't want to stay here with that thing" Connor spat back

"Well you have no choice so zip it." Angel answered back

"What's this about Demon fighting, Connor was going to a bar at 15?" Fred asked

"Yeah he was fighting gauntlet matches to the death!" replied Angel

Gunn towards Connor and slapped him in the back of the head "Sparky that was stupid!"

"Hey! Don't touch me" Connor yelled

"I'll do more than just smack the back of your head if I ever hear you going to a bar to fight again" Gunn warned

"You'll have to stand in line" said Angel

"Are you poofs gonna stop fussing over this kid so we can get down to business" Spike interrupted. "Jesus peaches it's not like we never fought at a Demon bar."

"We are not 15! Shut up Spike" said Angel. Cordelia gets a vision

"Angel, Demons 15th street a woman and 3 kids" Cordelia says.

"Lets go gang!" Angel says.

The lobby clears out. Lorne and Connor are left behind

Lorne looks up to the sky and asks "Who did I piss off to deserve this?"


	4. Lorne plays his hand

"Ok cupcake, you man the front desk while I man the phones" Lorne said trying to make the most of a bad situation.

"Don't call me that stupid name Demon, and don't tell me what todo!" Connor shot back

"There's only so many times i'm going to take you talking to me any way you like little boy. I protected you and I changed your diapers and I deserve, No I demand a little more respect from you young man.  
R-E-S-P-E-C-T (lorne sang) and all that jazz"

"I don't respect demons, I kill them!" Connor responded

"That's it, I've taken all I can take and no more." Lorne sang a high note that shattered glass and blasted Connor's sensitive ears. The sound drove him to his knees. Lorne took advantage of this and  
snatched Connor up by his ear. He dragged him into a corner and made him face it. "Did you think this pretty voice was only for entertainment? You better think again. I have some more stuff to  
pull out of my bag of tricks, you better stay quiet and face this wall until you father comes home. If I have to speak to you one more time today you are going to sorely regret it."

"Oh yeah, If I cut out your tongue and sever your head from your body you won't be able to catch me off guard ever again" replied Connor

"Apparently you don't listen well. Uncle Lorne says to SHUT UP! Don't breathe loudly, don't move a muscle." Lorne retorted

Just then the phone rang. "Angel Investigations, we help the helpless" Lorne turned his back and when he did Connor bolted from the corner like a scalded dog. He grabbed a weapon from the wall and  
ran full tilt out of the front door.

Lorne seeing him flee tried to run after him but the wonder boy was too fast. With some quick thinking he called a mystic friend of his and asked him to pinpoint Connor's future destination. He turned on  
the company answering machine and left "I think it's time Connor sees the tough side of Uncle Lorne" Lorne said out loud to himself

Lorne finds himself outside of Demented Fly, a notorious demon/teen hangout spot. It has a sanctuary spell like Lorne's bar and unfortunately for Connor the owner is a friend of Lorne's. Lorne enters the club and makes a beeline for his little troublemaker. Connor spots him and crouches into his usual fighting style. He runs full tilt at Lorne and is hit with the sanctuary spell. He is knocked out cold. Lorne lifts his slight weight and gets him home by cab. Lorne carries him upstairs where he has laid out an antique  
hairbrush that he forgot to put away this morning. "Perfect" said Lorne.

He went into the bathroom and got a glass of water to waken his little monster none too kindly. He splashed the whole glass into the boy's face. "What the F-" spluttered Connor. "Don't even say it kid,  
I'm not in the mood" Lorne said with all seriousness and without a hint of the normal chipperness that is usually in his voice.

"I have had it up to here with your disobedience and rudeness. I'm usually a happy go lucky guy, but you have strained my last nerve. What's going to happen now is you are going to get up and get the  
paddling you deserve. I am still reserving judgment on whether or not I should tell your father about you leaving the house while you are grounded. I'm pretty sure he won't like that you were frequenting another demon hotspot" Lorne stated firmly

"You're not my father, and you can't punish me because I won't let you." Connor answered back.

"I may not be your father but you can consider me a surrogate uncle. I act as an agent for your father when he is not present. I took care of you when you were a mere baby like you were my own flesh and  
blood. Believe me when I say you're gonna get it, you are gonna get it good. Don't try to fight me on this because I'm sure you don't want three spankings in one day" said Lorne

"Three?!"; Connor exclaimed.

"Yes three. One for fighting me, one for what you did wrong in the first place, and one from your dad for all the trouble you have caused today. Stop delaying and get over here"

Connor moved over to him slowly resigned. He wanted to kill Lorne, but he knew that wouldn't go over too well with Angel or the team. He also knew for sure he didn't want three spankings. One would be bad enough. How bad could it be from a wimp like Lorne? Better him than Angel at least. He was in for a rude awakening. When he was within grabbing distance Lorne snatched his arm and pulled him over his lap. He decided Connor needed no warm-up he immediately started using the brush over his jeans. The pain was startling.

Connor didn't know how strong Lorne was. He tried to squirm away to no avail. "AHH stop demon!" screamed Connor. "That's uncle demon to you. Until you learn to speak to me respectfully this doesn't end. Now who am I?" with a flurry of hard swats. "You filthy demon!" Connor remained still defiant.

Lorne figured he wasn't getting through to Connor. With one hand he reached down and pulled down Connor's too baggy jeans. "Let's see if you can't get my message about respect down. You are a child not an adult. I am your elder and thus you will show me the respect that is my due. If you are rude I will cut you off at the knees. No more mollycoddling you. If you are rude to me again you will find yourself back in this position. I love you enough to not put up with your shit anymore. I'm sure your father had this conversation with you before. It ends today." Lorne Lectured punctuating his key points with wicked whacks.

"Ah I won't do it again, stop. I'm sorry" Connor cried still trying to get away. "Lorne I'm sorry"

"Lorne… Nope you lost the privilege of calling me that by calling me a filthy demon. From now on I will be addressed as Uncle Lorne, do you understand that?" Replied Lorne

"Yes" said Connor

"Yes whom?" said Lorne

"Yes Uncle Lorne" said Connor. Satisfied Lorne gave Connor a final stinging whack and let him up.

"Don't make me have to do this again Connor. Your punishment is not over. You are going to write me a 500 word essay on respect" Connor nodded his head. He pulled Connor into a hug and rubbed his back  
until he stopped crying. He sang a little lullaby putting his little charge into a deep sleep. Looking into his relaxed face he could almost picture that precious baby that he rocked in his arms and almost wished he could turn back the hands of time. He wouldn't though; he loves the Connor that is here now, when he wasn't acting like a jerk.

He drifted downstairs wondering "How the hell am I gonna break it to Angel that I beat his kid's ass?!"


	5. The confession

Needs Chapter 3

Angel and team returned to the Hyperion disheveled and slightly worse for the wear. There were no visible bruises but their clothes were torn in various places. Angel was complaining that yet another one of his dusters bit the dust. (LOL couldn't resist) They were greeted by a less than calm and collected looking Lorne at the door.

"Hello cupcakes, how was the kill?" said Lorne

"The Baddies none Team Angel 946" quipped Gunn"I need a drink, fighting always makes me thirsty" said Spike. Fred and Cordelia headed tiredly upstairs they were very subdued and exhausted

"Where is Junior?" asked Angel

"About that Angelcakes I need to see you in your office." Replied Lorne in an apprehensive voice

"Okay, let's go" said Angel

"Angel, while you were out, Connor and I got into a slight altercation. I told him to man the front desk, and he proceeded to telling me off and calling me his usual amounts of caustic names." Lorne began pacing

"Lorne-" started Angel. "Please let me finish my whole story first before you jump in Angel" said Lorne cutting Angel off.

"I told him to put his nose in the corner and start to think about showing me at least a modicum of respect. He started to argue with me about going into the corner, but I used my special high note to make him give in to my wishes. The phone rang and when I turned my back to answer it Connor left the corner and ran out of the door." Lorne took a deep breath and began to settle in for telling Angel the hardest part.

"I tracked Connor down through my network of connections and found him at the Demented Fly-"

"What?! I told that boy no more demon clubs, and besides that fact he is grounded and shouldn't have been gone anywhere!" growled Angel

"I know that Crumbcake, I'm not finished with the story. When I went to the club to bring him back home he attempted to fight me, but was knocked out by the club's sanctuary spell. I brought him home and…."Lorne faltered

"And?…" asked Angel

"I blistered the boy wonders backside and put him down for a nap" Lorne said waiting for an explosion. It never came

"I am so sorry that you had to go through all that today Lorne. You shouldn't have to put up with any nonsense from someone whose diapers you changed. Holtz poisoned Connor's mind to everything otherworldly and I'm sorry for that. You did the right thing. Connor needs to learn that he has to respect his elders and that it isn't okay to disrespect your family. Believe me I am going to impress upon him that his actions in the last couple of hours was unappreciated" said Angel with strong resolve in his voice

"Don't be too hard on him Angel Hair he got it pretty bad from me this afternoon and he was genuinely contrite, he even called me uncle Lorne. I also assigned him a 500 word essay." Said Lorne

"I won't be too hard on him. I have to let him know that leaving the house while being grounded is unacceptable and being rude to someone I left in charge of his care is another big no-no. Being rude to family is just never going to happen. Lorne besides being my adviser you are like a brother to me and I can never let any child of mine step out his face with an adult. Please excuse me while I see to my son" Angel headed up stairs to deal with his recalcitrant son.

A/N

I'm not hungry for reviews but I would like to know if people are at least reading the story. If you hate it or like to make a suggestion it would be appreciated. As I said before this is my first story and I am just trying this out.


	6. reinforcing the lesson

Needs Part 3 Part 4

Angel walks upstairs to Connor's Door and Knocks firmly. " Connor may I come in?" Angel hears an apprehensive yes from inside the room.

"Connor, I hear there has been some excitement tonight, Is there anything you would like to say to me?" said Angel Sternly.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I was pissed that you kept me from going hunting with you and the gang. You have never not let me go on hunts." Replied Connor

" So you decided to throw a major meltdown for Lorne?" asked Angel

"Dad I didn't plan it. Like I said before I just got mad and the next thing I know i'm running out the doors of the Hyperion" Connor failed to mention where he went off to.

"Where did you go son?" Angel questioned

Connor looked very reluctant to answer. He put his head down and stared at his sneaker. He shifted restlessly on the bed.

"Connor?"

"Why the hell are you asking me that like you don't already know?!"screamed Connor

"Little boy watch your tone when you are speaking to me, I want you to admit your wrong doing and calmly discuss what happened here tonight. If you keep up this rudeness however it's only going to end up with you getting a sore rear before your real punishment" Angel scolded Connor. "Now Connor, answer my question"

"OK OK I went to the Demented Fly-happy?" said Connor sarcastically

"As a matter of fact I am not happy. I just got through blistering your butt about going to demon clubs and here you are in trouble for the same thing again. Apparently I didn't make a good enough impression on you last time, but don't worry I plan to impart the message into you real good this time" retorted Angel.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself Connor? Is there anything you forgot? Angel raised his eyebrow waiting for a response. He crossed his muscular arms across his chest.

Connor unconsciously mirroring his dad's pose although he looked more like he was hugging himself. "I tried to fight Lorne" Connor mumbled in an almost unintelligible voice

With Angel's vampire hearing he was able to clearly distinguish what Connor said but insisted he repeat his statement anyway " What was that you said Connor?"

"I said, that I tried to fight Lorne when he came to take me out of the club" Answered Connor in a louder tone.

"Well if that is all then it's time to face your punishment. Not only are you going to get another spanking but you just added another week to your grounding' stated Angel

"A Whole Week!, That blows chunks" Connor exclaimed

"Make that Two weeks, do you want to go for a third? You broke the rules Connor. With every action you make there are consequences. Don't you dare try to argue with me about your punishment. If you can't do the time, don't do the crime"

"Come here Connor, Let's get the last part of your punishment done." Angel beckoned Connor to his side.

"Dad please! Lorne already sp- punished me. It's not fair!" whined Connor

"Connor I warned you before I left that you were to stay and behave for Lorne. Did you do that?"

The silence was deafening all Angel got was quiet from the other person in the room

"Well then that answers my question. You didn't obey me and that is why you are getting punished. I am not punishing you for how you treated Lorne, because he already took care of that. I am punishing you for disobedience and not respecting my wishes. I'm done talking Connor so you better just get your little butt over here so we can get this over with."

Connor walked slowly as if he was headed to the gallows. "Drop your pants Connor" Angel wanted to see the damage afflicted to his sons rear before he added any more to what he already got. Angel was pleased to see while it was slightly reddened there was no bruising or marks to be seen. Apparently Lorne was a master in his own right. Interesting.

It was time to get down to business. Connor laid himself across Angel's knee. Angel adjusted his son on his lap and tugged Connor's boxers to his knees. Smack! Connor let out a loud yelp as his father's hand came down on his unprotected behind.

SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK! Angel didn't bother to lecture since he felt he already expressed his grievances with his son. Connor started to whimper, he was already sore from the spanking he received from Lorne earlier.

"I'm sorry, Dad!" Connor shouted. "Please don't spank me anymore! It hurts!" He squirmed hard, but he was no match for his father's vampire strength. SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK!

Angel had no intentions of torturing Connor but he knew he had to make a strong impression on his son because he already punished him before for doing the same thing once. He knew that he had to get this disobedience out of his sons system before it got out of hand.

Angel sighed unnecessarily since vampires don't need to breathe. "I'm going to finish this lesson with the hairbrush, and then you will go and stand in the corner and reflect until I say otherwise.

"No dad, not the brush! I promise I won't do it again" wailed Connor.

"Connor, you promised that the last time you were caught at a demon bar and here you are again" answered Angel SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK! With these final flurries of smacks from the brush Angel finished up the punishment.

Connor was sobbing uncontrollably with Angel rubbing his back gently. When he calmed a little Angel put him on his feet and gently led him into the corner.

For 10 minutes all Angel heard was quiet sniffling and the occasional hiccup from the corner. He decided that enough time had passed and it was time to offer his son some much needed comfort.

"Come here Connor" summoned Angel. He opened his arms wide.

Connor buried himself into his dad's arms. He nudged Connor towards his bed where he laid down. He crushed Connor to his chest. "I'm sorry dad. I didn't mean to act up" apologized Connor. "it's all right son you were duly punished for your misbehavior and I hope we won't have to revisit this scene again anytime soon." Connor nodded he snuggled into his father's side where he drifted into a "I've just been spanked" sleep. Angel kissed his son on the forward and vacated his sons bed.

"I love you son" Angel softly closed the door to his son's room. He was off the make the streets of L.A. a safer place. He was secure in the knowledge that his son was at least protected for the night. Now it was his job to see that the same was true for the people of L.A. A champion's job is never done.

TBC…


	7. A small Tantrum

Needs Part 4

Still don't own these characters. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy still have control of Angel and the gang (Damn!)

The next day.

Connor rolled over in his sleep and was jarred awake with pain. His rear was throbbing and it didn't put him in such a great mood. In fact Connor was pissed. How dare his jailer (father) punish him twice for the same deed?! He got dressed and stomped down the stairs to the Lobby.

The gang is assembled going over their battle with the Demon. Angel hearing the muttering and grumbling from his son assessed his son's mood and found it wanting.

"Connor, before you say or do something your butt will regret, put your nose in the corner until you calm down" ordered Angel

"What I'm not fu- OW! " Connor hotly declared

Lorne had anticipated his foul remark and flicked his lips with two of his fingers. "Connor I already told you that you are not to use language like that here. We already discussed this once before. If you know what's good for you I better not hear another curse word from your mouth" said Lorne sternly in Connor's personal space.

Angel decided to add his own admonishments to Lorne's speech. "Connor when I was growing up in the 17th century they believed in washing your mouth with soap and water, fortunately for you I don't agree with that practice. However I assure you if I ever again hear you using gutter language like that I will be taking payment from you through your bottom. I told you to put your nose in the corner and I meant it. I already told you that I'm not playing anymore games with you. You will do as you're told." Angel said firmly

Connor reluctantly headed over to the furthermost corner away from his father's heavy hand. He was thinking some terrible thoughts in his head, but mostly he was embarrassed to be put in the corner in front of the entire team, especially Spike because he barely knew the caustic vamp.

"Okay gang, back to business now we have to decide if this was an isolated incident with the Croflayer demon or if the city has a sudden infestation. Wesley gather a team at Wolfram & Hart to do some research, Fred I need you to do an autopsy on the demon to check out its basic physiology and give us more information on how to handle more of these creatures. Spike, Gunn you are on standby. We won't be able to go patrolling until much later. Cordy, Lorne you guys have babysitting duty. Connor is on a short leash now everybody for the next month. Lorne, Cordy I know how difficult this is for you but I trust you to watch him more than I would anyone at Wolfram & Hart. Does anyone have any questions?"

Connor was seething in the corner, not only was his punishment broadcast to the world, but they were talking about him like he wasn't even there. His anger was building, in frustration he punched the wall, accidentally breaking through it stud and all.

Closest to Connor was Gunn, He spun him around and grabbed his hand. He manipulated the fingers to check and see if there were any broken bones. Once he was satisfied that Connor was okay, he spun him back around and placed 5 stinging swats on his backside. Gunn then pushed Connor into his father's arms. Angel Propped Connor over his bent knee and had him dangling there. "Connor what were you told to do? Without waiting for an answer Angel answered the question himself "You woke up this morning in a nasty mood, and so you decide to take it out onto the people around you. I told you to stand in the corner to calm yourself down. Instead of taking my words to heart you punch a hole into the wall. I hope you are prepared to accept the consequences" with those words said Angel proceeded to give Connor an attitude adjustment. 12 swats at moderate vampire strength were enough to re-ignite the burning pain from the night before.

When the spanking was over Connor's anger was dissipated, leaving a subdued little boy. Connor inherited from his father his inability to share his innermost thoughts and feelings but he thought he would give it a try today. "I'm sorry everybody. I didn't mean to cause trouble, I was just so angry being talked about like I wasn't here. I also was upset that I can't patrol or do anything for a month, and it's my fault. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." said Connor head hanging

"Aw sweetie it's okay, you're forgiven" cooed Fred

"Blimey kid, you're more fun than a barrel of monkeys, I love seeing Angel all flustered. Keep up the good work. Come to me for some pointers though, you could use a little subtlety." Snarked Spike

"Spike, leave him alone! Unless you want a taste of what Connor just got? He can get in enough trouble on his own without you giving him any ideas." replied Angel

If it was possible for a vampire to blush, Spike would be doing so at that moment. He buttoned his lips at this point. Imagine William the Bloody, the big bad himself being spanked like a bloody childe by his grandsire. 'Just you wait Angel you can't watch little junior all the time.' Spike thought.

"Okay team, get to work! Connor you know where to go. Let's get this job done right" Angel said dismissing the team.

"Connor, don't forget you owe me an essay." said Lorne.

Connor trudged off to his room feeling like a kicked puppy. He was sore and frustrated. This was going to be a very long month. He couldn't wait for its end.

Angel looking into the room, 3 hours later saw one sad little boy diligently working on his essay. Angel smiled at least his son finally started to learn his lesson on obedience. Without a word Angel went off to do what he does best. Save the world.


	8. The Caring I smell trouble ahead

AN: As per usual, I still don't own Angel or any of its characters. I don't even know if anyone is still reading this story anymore. Thank you to the people who have reviewed this story. This is my first story and it is getting more and more difficult to come up with fresh ideas. I feel like I am lacking the energy to continue this story. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Currently I'm kinda running into some writer's block. I didn't want to leave my updating for too long, so I thought any writing was better than no writing. I will attempt to write the next part soon. As soon as my muse comes back from vacation I will try to bang out a longer chapter… If you are enjoying this story please drop me a line or two it really motivates me when I see that there is people who like what I am writing.

Acai

Spike was bored. A bored Spike is not a good thing. He was still seething from Angel's rebuke this morning. He was going to stir up some trouble today! "I can't believe he is still treating me like a childe, the old nutter may be my grandsire, but he isn't my boss" Spike muttered to himself. Spike went off to plot his next plan of action.

Meanwhile Connor was still toiling away on his essay, sorely upset by his treatment at the hands of his "family" So far his spanking count has been one from Gunn, One from Lorne and Two from Angel. In the space of a week he had been facing the floor 4 times! His track record wasn't looking so hot. He was just so tired, tired of being yelled at, tired of being scolded, and especially tired of spanking! In Quortoth he was free to do what he wanted, he was free to hunt whenever he wanted, come on Holtz encouraged him to test his strength and face danger! He had to admit it was nice being loved, getting hugs from Fred pat on the back by Angel, mentored by Gunn. It was nice but at the same time his style was getting mighty cramped.

"Finally this freaking essay is complete!" Connor got up and stretched his tired muscles and cracked his cramped fingers. Who knew it was so hard to write a 500 word essay on respect? Connor went downstairs with the essay in hand to investigate the whereabouts of his father.

Angel staggered into the lobby of the hotel with his arm hanging out of its socket and blood dripping from his forehead. He looked like he could barely retain consciousness. "Dad, What happened?!" cried Connor shocked to the core. Angel was like superman, he rarely got hurt seriously. "Demon, was stronger than I thought, used my arm like a boomerang to toss me about." With those words Angel lost his battle with consciousness.

"Gunn, Wesley, Lorne, Fred Help! Dad is hurt really badly" Screamed Connor. With strength that belied his slight appearance Connor lifted Angel effortlessly and laid him across the chairs in the front lobby.

Gunn and the gang came tearing down the stairs to see what happened to their fearless leader. By the panic they heard in Connor's voice they knew that Angel really was hurt. "Sparky, what happened to him?" asked Gunn quickly assessing the damage done to Angel

"He came in the doors all bloody and with his arm half torn out and collapsed practically in my arms." answered Connor.

"We need to get some blood into him and get that arm back into its socket. We should probably get him down to his room. Healing sleep and a good supply of blood should have him feeling back to normal." said Wesley spitting out orders rapidly.

Connor gently gathered Angel in his arms and took him down to his room in the basement. He never thought he would ever be the one to be in the position of taking care of his father like this. Angel was the one that was catering to Connor's wounds all the time. For once Connor got to reciprocate his care. He gently laid him onto the bed. He was sure that Angel would not appreciate any blood on his pristine silk sheets so he went into the bathroom to retrieve a blood red towel to lay down under Angel.

Wesley followed Connor downstairs with a bowl of warm water. "Connor, please remove Angel's duster, you know he hates when we get his prized coat dirty." said Wesley.

Connor removed the coveted piece of leather and hung it neatly in the closet next to the shirts and pants all neatly lined up by color and material. Angel was definitely Anal about his stuff; he practically had OCD when it came down to keeping things neat and orderly and in its place.

Wesley gently bathed Angel's wounds. He washed out the blood that had already started to congeal around the wound site. "Connor, I'm going to need your help getting his arm back in place. If we don't hurry it will heal that way and he'll lose all functionality in that arm. I need you to hold him while I work the joint back in place. On the count of three, I'm going to pop his arm back in." Connor nodded his acquiescent. "One, two, three" Wesley counted down and jerked the arm back in place. Angel arched off the bed without gaining consciousness. His face was grimacing with pain. Connor winced in commiseration. "Now while I stabilize his arm could you please get some blood from the fridge for me? Warm it up in the microwave for 1 minute and let's see if we can get him to ingest some of it" Wesley instructed. Connor nodded and went upstairs to do the task. He came back quickly and handed the blood supply over. Despite his unconscious state, Angel managed to swallow all the blood.

"Now all we need to do is let him get some rest. He should be fully conscious by tomorrow and well on his way to fully healed. Don't worry about him Connor. Angel is tough, no demon is going to get the best of him for long." said Wesley.

"I'm going to head back to my room. I'm sure dad will be as good as new tomorrow. Right now I'm a little tired after writing my essay and I think that I will call it a night. Goodnight Wes." said Connor

"Goodnight Connor, have a good rest." replied Wesley

When Connor arrived in his room, he found to his surprise Spike lounging across his bed. "Hello Nipper, ready for a night of mayhem?" said Spike wickedly.

TBC


	9. The city of light ahead

Still don't own Angel or any of its characters. Please PLEASE PLEASE Review.

"Mayhem? I don't think I don't think I can afford to get in any more trouble Spike." Said Connor "Dad is hurt and I'm pretty sure he won't appreciate me getting in any trouble while he's down."

"What are you some kind of poof? Peaches has taught you well I see. You think when he was your age he didn't get into any scrapes. He could tell you stories that could raise the hair on your neck!" taunted Spike.

"I thought Dad told you not to get any ideas about starting trouble. Aren't you afraid of what he's going to do to you if we get into any mischief?" asked Connor

Spike cocked his head and his chest swelled. He got off of Connor's bed and stood to his full height. With a voice full of bravado he replied "I'm William the Bloody, the fucking Big Bad, Scourge of three continents! I'm afraid of nothing and no one least of all my fucking wanker grandsire. Do you want to get out of this flippin place or do you want to languish in this gilded cage like Angel's good little precious baby boy?"

Connor's pride was wounded by the precious little baby boy crack. Without fully contemplating the consequences Connor put on his jacket and got to his feet.

"So where are we going Spike?" asked Connor

"We're going to Paris, The city of light!" answered Spike

"Is that close? Will we be able to get back before Dad wakes up?" asked Connor innocently

"Sure Nipper, we'll be back before your dear ole dad wakes. Buckle up and zip your lips now I need to concentrate" replied Spike with a wicked smile

They drove for about an hour to a nearby airstrip. Spike pulled a blindfold out of his pocket and turned to Connor "Nipper, put this on, the next leg of our journey is a surprise"

Connor was a little concerned but he was willing to play along. Connor didn't understand why his father had such a problem with Spike. He seemed like such a cool guy, more fun and less uptight than his dad. He put on the blindfold. He felt the car continue forward and up what felt like a ramp. The pounding of his heart and the surroundings seemed to be amplified because his vision was obstructed. His sense of smell also seemed to be more robust as his nose was assaulted with the scent of fuel.

Spike was driving into a small cargo plane that he chartered. Being a master vampire he was quite wealthy in his own right despite his normally grungy style of dress. He was nowhere as rich as Angel but he was able to amass quite a fortune in day. Spike was so excited to see Angel's reaction once he finds out that Spike absconded with his son. Too bad he won't be around to see the fireworks.

Meanwhile back at the Hyperion, Wesley was pacing the floors in Angel's apartment waiting for the point where Angel would regain consciousness. He wanted to hear about the creature that Angel came in contact with that could rough him up so badly. He needed to know if the threat was neutralized or if the gang would have to set up an attack plan. Gunn was already upstairs sharpening the weaponry in anticipation of the next big kill. By the color in Angel's skin Wesley could tell that his healing was starting to kick in. The pained look on Angel's face was starting to subside.

Angel's eyes popped open. It was very creepy to see. He slowly sat up. He sensed that someone was in the room and his attack mode kicked in. Wesley quickly let it be known that it was only him. "Wesley, assemble the team. There is a Sortasho demon out there that is like the freakin' incredible hulk. He seems to be impervious to any attack and we need some more information on how to kill that thing and whether or not it travels in packs."

"I'm on it Angel, Gunn is already getting the weapons ready." Wesley turned to leave the room his mind already cataloguing the books in his library that may aid them in the information they sought

"Wesley, how is Connor. I'm sure he was pretty rattled to have me practically fall into his arms." asked Angel

"He went to bed Angel; He was pretty exhausted after helping me clean you up. Connor had a pretty tough couple of days and he probably can use the extra rest after such an ordeal." replied Wesley

"I'm going to go check up on him" said Angel. He suddenly had an urge to reconnect with his son, even if he only watched him sleep. Angel staggered to the elevator. As he got off the elevator he was struck by a strange feeling. He heard silence. No breathing, no heartbeat. He ran to the room to confirm what he already knew. Connor was gone! He turned to leave but caught a familiar scent in his nostrils.

"Spike"…..

TBC


	10. Angel's discovery

Ok sorry it took so long for this update but I'm trying to graduate and get into law school. R/L is super hard so it will take some time to get the updates cranked out

Paris…. 15 hours later

"Ok Nipper we're here." Spike shook the sleeping Connor awake.

"Ugh, my head, Go away" Connor batted at the annoyance at his side, he had a massive headache and just wanted the blessed oblivion of sleep.

"Oi, Get up! We have things to do, lots to see and plenty of mayhem to cause." Spike bodily lifted Connor out of his seat and prodded him to the door. Fortunately it was still the wee hours of the night so Spike didn't have to worry about spontaneous combustion from the sun.

"Where are we Spike? What time is it? Do think that Dad knows we are gone? How come the people here talk funny?" Connor after shaking off his disorientation fired off a rapid round of questions

"Connor my boy, we are in your father and my favorite place in all the world, It has been an old stomping ground of ours for decades, The people aren't speaking funny their speaking French and you need to stop asking all these questions. You are giving me a headache" answered Spike carefully skirting the question about Angel.

"We are about to experience the wonders of the Parisian Demon Underworld!" Spike led a trusting Connor to his destruction…..

_Meanwhile back in LA…_

"I don't freaking believe this! I have a staff of 100,000 people and none of you can find one boy and a bleached blonde vampire!" Angel paced angrily in his office

"Angel, we are doing the best we can, we will find them it will just take a little bit of time" said Wesley placatingly.

"Time is something we don't have! God knows what kind of trouble those two together can get into, you know half the world wants to cut Connor up use him as a lab rat, and the others want to use him for their own agenda. I need to protect my son." Angel shouted angrily

"Have you tried Connor's Cell Phone" asked Fred

"We've been calling non-stop since we found out he was missing, it went straight to voicemail every time" replied Gunn

"That means one of two things, the phone is off or he's on a plane, I think he may be on a plane" said Fred

"Why do you say that?" Wesley asked

"Well we know that one of his rules are that he is to have the phone on him and charged at all times, the signal on the chip is still operational so that means the phone is still on, however if we are not reaching him the only thing that could possibly block his reception is if he was on an air craft, once the signal is back then that would mean that we could track him with his cell phone" explained Fred

"Fred I could kiss you! When did you think to install a tracking device in his phone? Asked Angel

"Well, he has run away in the past and we know there are people out there that may want to kidnap him so I thought that if we installed this chip, we could always know where he was provided that he carried his phone." Replied Fred

"Ms. Burkle, the signal has picked up we have a lock on his location" said her lab technician Seth

"Where is he?" demanded Angel

"Paris Sir" replied Seth

"I'm going to kill them!…" Angel headed to his room to prepare for his trip


	11. Commuppence

A/N: So I'm a newly minted graduate with my bachelor's degree in engineering, I'm preparing to do my MS/MBA in a few short months and in trying to be the best engineer I can be. I rarely update this story. Based on the number of reviews that I am getting for this story I am thinking of abandoning this story. I think my time could be better spent not writing for something if I'm not even sure anyone is reading it and enjoying it anyway. Based on the traffic the story gets a lot of hits 2 years & I still only have about 33 reviews so… I am doing this small update but I'm not sure I will continue writing at all.

P.S. This is dedicated to Andy Hallett (August 4, 1975 – March 29, 2009) Aka Lorne May he rest in peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel, Joss Whedon owns them but didn't treat 'em right so I'm stealing them…. "J/P" still don't own them. Warning this story does contain Corporal Punishment of a minor. If you don't like the subject matter don't read the story. Flamers will be laughed at.

France

"Spike I am finally going to do what I have wanted to do for centuries, You have finally gone too far and Childe it's time for me to take you out just like I took out Penn." Growled Angel in battle mode.

"Come and get me then Angelus, you won't find it easy to take down the big bad" said spike

"Before I kill you Spike, just tell me why the hell you would take my son out of the country to try and pollute his already jaded soul. He is a real child Spike not a 100+ 3 year old like you." Angel parried with his broadsword

"Well Poof if you hadn't played the big bad Sire in front of the clueless menagerie this would have never happened" said Spike petulantly blocking Angel's thrust and widly sending his own swing in return

" So this a game to you? Imbecile, do you know how many people are after that boy? You took him from the safety of his home to one of the most dangerous demonic hotspots in the world? For that alone you will die!" Angel Swung his sword with dangerous intent.

" Come on I was here to protect him and the bleeding youngster can handle himself okay, You have seen him in a fight he is almost unstoppable" retorted Spike clumsily handling his sword to defend himself from the deadly swings

"Just one small problem, HE IS HUMAN! He may have supernatural powers but he is still vulnerable to death. We have seen the world and have enjoyed its wonders for centuries and he is so young, so fragile and it would be a crime against humanity that he would die at not even a quarter of a century, you have exposed him to a death that I would never have him experience. I'm done playing games with you." With a harsh swing and a clang of steel Angel lopped Spike's head off and he burst into dust.

"The big bad is now big dust" Angel brushed his hands off and went to deal with his errant son.

ANGELCONNORSPIKE ANGELCONNORSPIKE ANGELCONNORSPIKE ANGELCONNORSPIKE ANGELCONNORSPIKE ANGELCONNORSPIKE ANGELCONNORSPIKE

"Mr. Angel, Sir, We have just landed in Paris, A vehicle is waiting to take you on to the French quarter were his Connor's signal indicates as his location" Said Seth shaking Angel awake

"Excellent, now I have got two mischievous kids to deal with, Come on gang let's get our boys," Angel went off into the night to corral the missing runaways.

******A/N HAHAHA you didn't think I'd really kill Spike did ya?********

I'm not going to write TBC cuz like I said I'm not going to continue writing for something I'm not sure anyone is reading.

Acai


	12. Into the Dragon's Nest

AN: As per usual, I still don't own Angel or any of its characters. I know it's been a long time since an update, but RL has been a roller coaster. I still have writer's block with this story but I will do my best to complete the story before the end of time. I am in Grad School so life is extraordinarily busy. It's short but I hope you enjoy the update enough to review.

Paris Nid de Dragon (The Dragon's Nest)

"Okay Nipper we are finally here, the infamous Dragon's Nest established 1832, It has changed a little since I first laid me eyes on it but it still has that Demon Ambience" snarked Spike

"Spike, are you sure we should be doing this. I get the feeling that Dad is going to wake up soon. He is going to kill me if he finds out I broke my grounding again." Said Connor

"Grow some Cojones. Angel won't find out, and even if he does it will be well worth it" Spike retorted as he glared angrily at the young boy with his hands folded across his chest.

" Easy for you to say. Angel won't beat your ass for this" replied Connor

As they entered the club a demon recognizing Spike lumbered his way across the room.

"William the bloody, you scum-sucking lily livered dung eater, how dare you come back to this place" screamed the enraged Norlox Demon

"Krelen, your stench precedes you, shouldn't you be off some place wanking little boys or something?" replied Spike rudely

With a roar of rage the Norlax demon grabbed Spike and tossed him into a group of warmonger demons. From there Chaos reigned. The Bar became alight with fights in every direction.

Connor always eager to engage in hand to hand combat was quickly swept into the melee. A close cousin to Krelen began to immediately start attacking him.

What seemed to be hours later, but only was half an hour the place was in shambles, bodies with severed limbs were everywhere and only few onlookers and 2 participants remained standing.

There was an unnatural silence and a feeling of déjà vu came over Connor. As he looked up, there he was standing in the doorway arms akimbo. The crowd parted and whispers once again of Angelus spread throughout the room.

Highly apprehensive, but at the same time elated; Connor bounded across the room. His heart was still racing with adrenaline from his recent fight. "Dad, you're all better!" said Connor

"Yeah all better and ready to kick some asses for disobedience" replied Angel

Connor gulped and looked down at the ground; suddenly he wasn't so glad to see his dad up and in perfect working order.


End file.
